The Mysterious Lass
by Scribbling Doodles
Summary: Natsume Hyuuga was a misguided child influenced by friends. When he got caught doing drugs, his mother decided to move. On the new place they moved in, he meets Mikan. A girl everybody thought they knew but never really knew.


**The Mysterious Lass**

_**BY: Vain Tmesus**_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice

**Summary: **Natsume Hyuuga was a misguided child influenced by friends. When he got caught doing drugs, his mother decided to move. On the new place they moved in, he meets Mikan. A girl everybody thought they knew but never really knew.

"_Behind her every smile, lays the pain she's been hiding."_

It was 10:56 PM; already pass the curfew for minors.

On a dark alley were a group of boys, smoking and drinking alcohol.

"You know what Natsume? Why won't you try this? It's amphetamine. Believe me Nat, once you've tried this you'll be in bliss." Hajime, an 18 year old delinquent with jet black hair was handing over drugs to the other guy, Natsume Hyuuga. A 17 year old guy with raven hair and crimson eyes.

Hajime had bandages all over his face due to his troublemaking antics while Natsume had 3 piercings. One on his belly button, 2 on his right ear.

Their other companions, a 19 year old guy with long black hair named Akira Tonouchi and a blonde girl named Luna Koizimi were making out on the far corner of the alley.

Natsume was having second thoughts on accepting his _friend's_ offer but he knew that if he wouldn't, they would think that he's a wimp and a weakling. With his pride taking over, he took it but not before there were sounds of a police siren and flashing lights everywhere.

The four panicked, they immediately ran to their cars and zoomed off but unfortunately, Natsume's car was being stubborn and was refusing to run.

After a few more kicking on the pedal, it finally worked but he did it all too quickly that he crashed on a nearby pole.

The police car halted a few meters away from his car.

"What seems to be the problem, sonny?" the sheriff asked Natsume whose forehead was now bleeding.

"Ah, just got into an accident, sheriff. I was trying to dodge the cat and crashed the tree instead." He said it smoothly and was almost believable. Too bad the sheriff was not fooled.

"Sure… how old are you exactly?" The sheriff was giving him the look of suspicion which he knew quite well.

"Uhh, 19." He couldn't look him in the eye and that gave him away. "Your I.D. please."

Not having any I.D. that would prove that he was 19, he just gave up and told him his real age.

"Alright. C'mon, we're going downtown to call your parents. It is past curfew you know."

He couldn't do anything to protest. With a sigh, he tried to get out of the car, but when he tried to, he fell back. His right leg was stuck and it looked like it was injured.

"Alright boy, wait here. I'll call reinforcements." The sheriff ran to his car to get his walky-talky to call other authorities to help them get him out.

**Police Station**

After getting first aid, Natsume's mom arrived, she looked distressed and her expression became even more grave when he laid eyes on her son.

"Natsume! My God what happened to you, dear? Where have you been? I thought you were asleep already? Why did you sneak off?" the sheriff faked a cough to break off the two's conversation.

'Uhmm, yes, well… Mrs. Hyuuga, your son here was spotted with drugs, though it is untouched, it was still found in his car. Asides that, he has broken off the rules of curfew in here. I believe he's still 17 and although that's just one year before he becomes a full adult, it is still of utmost importance that he follow the curfew rule."

Mrs. Hyuuga was infuriated by what she heard. She could not believe that her son was doing drugs, _almost_ doing drugs and he lied to her!

When she came up his room, she saw him fast asleep but he sneaked out the house to do such preposterous things.

"I'm sorry sheriff; I promise I'll discipline him more. I swear this won't happen again, just please don't imprison him." She was begging for her son.

Sure, what he did was wrong but he was still a child, a misguided child and he needed not to be imprisoned.

When the sheriff let out a sigh, she knew he would fulfill her request.

"Fine but when I spot him doing the same acts again, I won't let him go that easily."

After saying her thanks, Natsume and her mom went back to their house.

It was a silent drive. Natsume's car was left at the police station and there was a big possibility that Natsume won't be driving for awhile.

When they got home, Kaorou made her outburst.

"Natsume! Why did you that? Sneaking out, doing drugs, smoking and drinking alcohol? You're 17 Natsume! You're not yet allowed to do any of those stuff!" Kaorou was in tears, when she came to hug Natsume at the police station, she immediately smelled smoke and alcohol on him and she just couldn't believe that her son did that.

"I did not do drugs okay? And so what if I'm drinking and smoking? Akira and the others do that too. In fact, everybody in school does that! Why should I be any different?" She slapped him, _hard._ She did not like the way his son was talking back at her. What happened to her little boy? Why did he turn out to be such a… _delinquent._

"Those stupid excuses of friends of yours are adults Natsume but you… you're still young! Besides, you know that alcohol and smoking does nothing good to you. If only your father were here… he'd tell you what's right from wrong." Natsume's head was bowed down, he wanted to talk back. To say that his father was one shithead too, but he stayed quiet because he knew he had hurt his mother too much already.

Not receiving any answer from her son, she said in a determined voice, "Tomorrow… tomorrow for sure, we're going to move and you're going to agree whether you like it or not." He looked up from her with eyes filled with resentment and shock.

He did not want to move, this place was his home. This was where he gew up, all his friends were here. He will not move.

"But-" he was cut off by Mrs. Hyuuga, "No buts. Go to your room, and this time don't sneak off. By tomorrow, make sure you've packed."

Her voice was full of authority that he could do nothing but obey, so off he goes to his room to start packing and reminiscing all the happy times in his home.

**Tokyo**

He was not used to the neon lights and noisy streets. He missed his hometown, his small abode that was filled with trees and fresh air. Here, he could only smell smoke from the vehicles and buildings that tower over the sky, hiding the stars at night and the sun during the day.

It has been two days since they've moved here. It was easy for her mother to find a house that they could buy in the short notice.

Today was the day he would be attending his new school as a high school senior. His mother enrolled her on the day she decided they were moving and having connections with a lot of people, he got in easily at one of Japan's most prestigious school; Alice Academy.

Indeed when he first stepped inside the said school, he felt weird. It was the first time that he'd go to a different place.

He was used to the faces he'd usually on his old school. They all knew each other since Pre-K and now being in this humongous school was such a new experience to him.

What wasn't knew however was the way the girls ogled at her and whisper to their girl friends about him.

He was used to this all, being the center of attention at his old school, he didn't find it weird that they were already gossiping about him.

"_Tch, sure is hard having this hot body of mine."_He thought cockily, loving the way they stared at him from head to toe.

He went inside the room with a "Student Affairs" plaque.

"I'm here to get my class schedule." The person typing furiously at her desk was somewhat startled to hear the rather husky voice of Natsume and she couldn't help but blush when she looked up and saw his physique through her round eyeglasses.

"Uhmm, yes… n-name please?"

Maria was a young part timer. She was only 19 and it was only natural for her to stutter like that to a human Adonis, right?

"Natsume, Natsume Hyuuga and you know what, if you give me my schedule quickly without any lame and long instructions, I'll give you a number that goes with the name." he smirked when he saw the young lady blush and decline his offer but nevertheless, she gave him his schedule as soon as possible.

"See you later, Ma-ri-a."

Maria thought she was going to die with the way he said her name.

Thankfully, she didn't.

"Let's see. I've got Biology for my first subject. Hmm, cool, we might study about the human anatomy." He was smirking with that thought.

Walking to his class was a bit of a challenge for him since he didn't ask for any directions but after a few turns and peeking at rooms, he finally found his room.

He was not gonna knock but thought that he should to not get into trouble again.

With one swift knock, the door was opened and he saw a man that was around his mid 20's staring at him.

"Oh, you're the new student?"

He was going to say "No shit Sherlock" but thought the better of it and just said "Yeah."

The teacher that goes by the name of Misaki, was somewhat ticked off by his behavior but he let him in still.

"Alright class. There's a new student and I'd like you all to meet him. Please, introduce yourself Mr…" He trailed off and Natsume continued after him.

"Hyuuga. Natsume Hyuuga." And with just saying his name, he asked his teacher where he could sit and he pointed to an empty chair at the back, right next to another empty chair.

"Sadly, your seatmate is absent today due to some private reasons so you'll get to know each other tomorrow _if_ she goes to school."

Natsume just nodded. He didn't really care if he had a seatmate or not. He just wanted to get through this year and go back to his hometown.

**-0-**

The next day, when he entered the school premises, he saw a crowd of people on the parking area. but being the kind of guy that doesn't really pry on anyone's business, shrugged it off and went to his first period, Biology.

He was early this time, not getting lost anymore for he already toured the whole school yesterday. when he entered his room, Misaki was not yet there and he spotted people crowding over his chair.

As he went nearer to his seat, he could hear the little chit chats of the people surrounding his chair.

"Mikan-chan, why were you absent yesterday?"

"Yeah, Mikan. We really missed you! the class was so boring because you weren't here."

"And did you know that Hotaru-chan was unusually quiet again yesterday? I think it's because you were absent."

When he finally reached his seat, he shooed them away and took his seat. He glared at all of them and slowly, they dispersed.

"Well, that was rude." Startled by the sudden voice because he didn't notice that someone was seating beside him, he jumped a little but recovered from it.

"Tch." the girl sitting beside him took note that he was a man of few words.

"So... you're my new seat mate, huh? I'm Mikan Sakura! What's your name?" He just ignored her and she pouted at this.

she didn't like the fact that she was being ignored, so to catch his attention, she started poking his rib.

After a few more poking, Natsume got pissed and grabbed her arm. "Look, stop it."

Effortlessly, she started poking him again, "Not until you tell me your name."

_"Damn, she's stubborn"_ was all that ran through his mind. not being able to take her annoying poking, he gave in and said his name. "Fine, Natsume. Natsume Hyuuga. You happy? Now quit it!" And just like that, she stopped poking, then giggled before stretching her right hand out at him and saying, "Nice to meet you Natsume-kun"

He had to admit that he looked cute when she smiled but that still didn't change the fact that she was way too bubbly for a normal human being.

When he ignored her once more, she was about to start poking him again when suddenly Misaki-sensei arrived."

Mikan immediately payed attention to their class and forgot about Natsume all at once and Natsume was all the more happy about it.

**-0-**

By the time Natsume took a step outside his school, the sun was already setting.

Today was his second day at school but unlike yesterday, he had walked with somebody home.

"Hey Ruka, you still haven't told me why you moved to Tokyo."

During his Homeroom today, he found out that his childhood best friend was his classmate. They haven't seen each other for a very long time now and when Natsume saw him, he immediately recognized him.

"Well, remember when we were young? I was a sickly child back then and because my condition was getting worse and worse, my parents decided to move to Tokyo to give me proper medication."

Natsume just nodded.

He never got a reason to why his friend moved. His mother just handed him a letter on the morning of his departure saying he was going to leave.

Nothing more, nothing less.

Also, he was ashamed to admit that he had forgotten about his childhood best friend with all the influences he has been receiving from his other friends but now, he was sure to make it up to his real friend.

"So, you and Sakura are seatmates huh?"

Natsume was startled when he suddenly mentioned her name. Not really knowing what to say, he just said, "Yeah. How'd ya know?"

He was somewhat taking a long time to answer and Natsume didn't fail to notice a tiny blush creeping its way to his cheek.

"Ruka." He said, urging him to speak up.

"She's my g-girlfriend's best friend." Natsume snickered at Ruka's bashfulness. And couldn't help but tease his little friend… well he's not really little but you get what I mean…

"So… Ruka got himself a girlfriend, I see? Are you really the kid that ran away from the girls crushing on him back when we were on the first grade?"

Ruka was blushing ten shades of red and all he could say was "Shut up Natsume. This girl's different."

Natsume fully understanding that his friend's got enough teases, stopped.

"So, do I know this girlfriend of yours?" he nodded at him and said in almost a whisper, "Hotaru Imai. I believe you have Biology and History together." At the mention of her name, Natsume stopped his tracks and because Ruka was trailing behind him, he bumoped into his back.

"Imai? You mean that emotionless girl with the jet black hair and amethyst eyes?" once more, Ruka nodded. Now with a red nose due to the impact of his nose and Natsume's rather _hard_ back.

"Dude, that girl's a freak! We were having an experiment in Biology and believe me… she's a total weirdo!" Ruka was somewhat enraged with what Natsume said but still said in a calm manner, 'She's not like that. She's just different but once you know her, you'll see that she's great." Natsume just heaved a sigh. Totally thinking that it was not worth questioning a crazy teen in love.

But as they were walking, a thought popped into his mind.

"Ruka, you said Imai and that Sakura girl were best friends. Was that even possible? I mean, Imai's like a statue while Sakura's just… plain old annoying."

Ruka just smiled at his friend then said. "Well, I couldn't see how they became friends either but you know what, Mikan's a really nice girl but she's just… really secretive."

Natsume was confused at what his friend said. He was about to ask what he meant when it was time to go their separate ways.

After bidding their goodbyes, Natsume and Ruka parted ways.

That night, Natsume was having a hard time to sleep.

His mind was haunted with what Ruka meant by secretive.

He couldn't imagine someone like Mikan hiding a lot of things. In fact, he thought she was more of the open book type.

The next morning, the rays of the sun greeted him. He went down the stairs of their new home to find Ruka and his mother talking.

"Oh, Natsume. You're finally up. Ruu-chan's here to pick you up. Now, isn't he sweet? Now, this is the kind of friend you really need." Ruka blushed at the sound at his childhood nickname and Natsume couldn't help but smirk.

"Yeah, _Ruu-chan._ It is indeed nice of you to pick me up." Ruka just glared at him and Natsume chuckled.

Snatching toast from one of the plates set on the table, he said "Later mom" and dragged Ruka outside to where his car was.

"If you had a car, why did you walk yesterday?" Natsume asked Ruka and he just shrugged saying, "The machine broke down and I just got it fixed yesterday. How about you? I'm quite sure that you've got a car."

They entered Ruka's BMW M3 and zoomed out of the Hyuuga Residence.

"The damned car was one of the reasons we moved." Ruka just gave him a quizzical look and Natsume explained to him what happened last time.

After his story, the drive was quiet once more but Natsume's head was still crowded with questions about Mikan and getting really curious already, he finally got the nerve to ask him, "About what you said yesterday… what did you mean by Sakura being… secretive?" Ruka, not really expecting that question from his friend stayed quiet for awhile to collect his thoughts.

"Well… did you know that she's the student council president for 3 years straight? She has been voted President since she was a sophomore. Asides that, she's fairly popular among boys and girls. But you know… asides being kind and lively, nothing is known from her. Not her parents, where she lives, who she likes… nothing. The school keeps her records a secret and ever since last year, she has been absent almost all the time and when we ask the teachers, they just say "It's private, we are not allowed to share it." So, that's what I think. Even Hotaru knows little about her."

That got Natsume quiet for awhile.

Could a person such as that exist? It's like she hides her entire identity and from the looks of it, there must be a reason to it all.

And for the first time in 17 years of his existence, he wanted to know.

_Bad._

And so that was his plan, he'd find out what she has been hiding from everyone and why she's hiding it.

There was a sound of screeching and a blue BMW M3 parked on the grounds of Alice Academy and two equally handsome boys stepped out. One had raven hair and the other was blonde.

At the same time, a white Mercedes Benz E-class Cabriolet parked on the other side of the parking lot and out came two stunningly beautiful ladies, a brunette and a black haired one.

All eyes were on them, it was as if the whole world was watching them.

Even if Natsume has only been here for less than a week, three days to be exact, he has made a name for himself and actually had a fan club.

They were surrounded by girls while Mikan and Hotaru was surrounded by a mixture of boys and girls, but Mikan quickly excused herself from the crowd saying she had student council stuff to attend to.

Hotaru, being left behind followed the brunette with her eyes and when she could not see her anymore, she headed to Ruka and Natsume's direction.

"Hey." Hotaru greeted her boyfriend and Ruka did the same but there was no kiss or even a hug. Hotaru was against PDA (Public Display of Affection).

When the bell rang that signaled their first period, Natsume couldn't help but feel excited.

Biology was his first period and it was the only class he's with her.

Not wanting to miss the chance to interrogate her, he sped off to his room.

Leaving Ruka and Hotaru behind.

When he got to his room, he saw her immediately and trying his best to show a smile, he approached his seat. The one next to hers.

"Morning." He greeted her, trying to be cheerful. If he wanted answers, he needs to be kind, right?

"Wow. What did you eat today that made you greet me? Well, Godd Morning to you Natsume!" she was happy. That he could see. The big smile that she showed off was evidence enough of her happiness.

"So… uhmm, sorry about yesterday. I was just… cranky." Mikan laughed, she could not believe that the guy she hated yesterday (yes, she hated his snobbish attitude) was saying sorry to her.

"Haha. I understand. You're PMS-ing I guess." Mikan laughed some more at Natsume's reaction. His face was contorted into a what-the-heck-does-that-mean.

"It means cranky… because of period." And when he choked on his spit (Yes, it could happen if you're really shocked or whatever) , Mikan's laughter was heard all over the room and her classmates couldn't help but look. It was rare to see her laugh out loud like that.

"Ha-ha. Very funny. Now seriously, I am sorry. Whaddya say if we start over again?" Mikan looked at him, now getting over her hysterics and said, "Sure. Why not? Okay then, I'm Mikan Sakura. What's your name?" She held out her hand and this time Natsume took it and replied, "Natsume Hyuuga. Pleasure to meet you."

And that started their _friendship._

**-0-**

Weeks passed and Natsume has grown fond of Mikan.

Although they were now close, he still knew nothing about Mikan.

But he did some observations and made conclusions.

She doesn't like crowds too much and she always writes in her little notebook of some sort and in a week, she would be absent for at least two days.

Indeed, there was something she's hiding.

One day during Biology , he noticed her writing on her little notebook again.

"Hey, what are you writing?"

She jumped a little with the sound of his voice, then smiled and said "Nothing."

"It can't be nothing you know. I noticed you always write in that notebook of yours. C'mon, tell me. I promise I won't laugh or say it out loud to anyone."

She didn't know what made her tell him but she just did.

She felt as though he could be trusted.

"It's a list of things I wanted to do. Aspirations if you could call it that."

He just stared at her then asked, "Can I see?"

She smiled at him then said sure.

When he opened up the little blue notebook, he started reading.

Loud enough for Mikan to hear but soft enough for their other classmates to not hear.

_Number 1. Get a tattoo._

"Well that's unexpected. You really want to have a tattoo?"

Mikan just nodded and told him to go on.

_2. Dance under the stars with someone I hated at some pint in life._

_3. Be in two places at ones._

_4. Marry in a church_

_5. Own a star_

_6. Be a lawyer_

_7. Be a scholar in Harvard._

_8. Star in a play_

_9. Live a long happy life_

"9? I thought things like this should be ten?"

She just smiled once more and said in a rather tired voice, "9 is a lucky number don't you think? Besides, those are my top ambitions."

He stared at the list again.

Somehow, he felt… weird when he started reading the list.

He didn't know why but he felt as though he wanted to fulfill her wishes.

"So, have you managed to fulfill any of this yet?"

He just kept staring at the list. Thinking that her ambitions were… unique and rather fun to fulfill.

"Nope, so far none. Most of my ambitions are impossible you know."

He just nodded then ruffled her hair.

Without even knowing why he did that.

"Hey! What was that for?"

She was pouting at him and he couldn't help but laugh at her childishness.

"Nothing. I just felt like it."

Natsume was about to ask her questions but Misaki sensei finally arrived.

After classes, Natsume waited for Mikan outside.

He was planning to ask her on a date.

He hated to admit it but for the time he has known Mikan, he fell for her.

He never met a girl so different.

Mysterious yet playful.

Childish yet mature.

Indeed, she's gotten him falling hard.

After waiting for a few more minutes, he finally spotted her.

She was with her best friend as usual.

He heard them talking while he was approaching.

He didn't mean to eavesdrop but he couldn't help it.

"Mikan, tell him already. Tell him now while you still got the chance."

Hotaru was talking in a rather serious manner and Mikan just stared at her best friend.

"Hotaru, didn't I tell you I'll be the one to manage my life? I don't want to be controlled. I'll do whatever I can to live normally."

Natsume was confused.

He couldn't decipher what they were saying.

He planned to ask her once she agrees to go out with him.

Natsume approached the two and said, "Hey. Would you like to go out on Saturday?"

Mikan, who was beyond shocked to hear that from him just said, "I-I'm not allowed to date."

And all Natsume could say was "Oh… what can I do that could allow you to date?"

She was quiet for awhile until Hotaru spoke up.

"Pay me. I'm her guardian and I don't allow her to date. But if you pay me… I _might_ reconsider."

Natsume thought for a while.

Was he really that eager to date her?

Answer?

Yes.

"Alright. How much do you need?"

Mikan was blushing now.

She could not believe that he said that.

Sure, a lot of guys have asked her out but once Hotaru asked for money, they'd all say "Nevermind" and walk off and thus, with this guy that actually paid her best friend just to date her sounded so…

Good to be true.

After receiving the money, Natsume said to Mikan, "I'll pick you up at 6 but one problem though…"

Mikan asked him what.

"I don't know where you live."

Mikan Oh-ed and told him her address.

Now he knew three things about Mikan.

Her ambitions.

Her guardian and;

Her address.

**-0-**

It was Saturday.

Natsume was already preparing for his date.

Usually, a guy would just put on what he grabs on his cabinet and wear it but Natsume was an exception.

He wanted to look his best.

He had his date with Mikan planned out already.

He was going to take her to a 5 star restaurant, take her out for star gazing and show her his surprises.

He wanted their first date to be perfect and that would be possible if all his plans were to succeed.

**DING DONG**

The door opened to the Sakura residence and out came a beautiful brunette dressed in a white dress.

Natsume was awestricken and Mikan blushed when she noticed his stare.

"Uhmm, can we go now?"

Natsume got out of his reverie and led her to his car.

He told his mother about him having a date and Kaorou took note of her son's change in behavior and decided to give him a new car.

They drove to a famous 5 Star Restaurant in Tokyo and ate there.

"Natsume, I'm sorry…"

Natsume was confused of what she was saying sorry for.

But before he could ask, she continued what she was saying.

"For costing you. Not only did you have to pay Hotaru, you also had to treat me to this restaurant."

He smiled and said while holding her hand from the other side of the table, "Nah. Don't think about it. That's the whole point of dates right?"

Once again, Mikan blushed and they resumed eating in silence.

"So… now that we're dating. Is there anything else you need to tell me? Why is Hotaru your guardian? She's way too young for that right?"

Mikan was having second thoughts if she should open up or not then decided that she should because once again she felt as though Natsume could be trusted.

"She's not really my guardian. She's just saying that to cover up the fact that… I'm an orphan."

He almost choked at his food.

Did she just say she was an orphan?

"You're an orphan? Well… that got me surprised."

She just nodded her head and told him stuff all about her.

From her birthday to her hobbies.

Everything.

Everything except one thing.

"How about you? Don't you have anything to say?"

He just shrugged and said "Asides the fact that I'm a bad ass and my mom is great but my dad's a fucktard, there's nothing else I can say.

By that time, Mikan finished eating.

So was Natsume.

After calling the waiter and paying, they drove off to somewhere.

While on the car, Mikan started speaking.

"Why did you say that about your father?"

Natsume was quiet for awhile.

She shared her thoughts, he should too.

"He has a new family. He left me and my mom when I was little."

Mikan was quiet.

She could see that Natsume was hurt with what his father did.

After talking about random things for awhile, they stopped at an unfamiliar place.

"Wow. What is this place? I'm sure this is nowhere near Tokyo."

Natsume nodded while getting two blankets from the hood of his car and a telescope.

"We're on the outskirts of Tokyo and we are going stargazing."

Mikan sqealed with happiness and went to the telescope quickly.

"So, you know how to use that?"

Natsume asked as he was now sited on the blanket, holding a piece of paper.

"Yeah, got a star or constellation you wanna see?"

She asked him while searching for the big dipper.

"Yeah, uhmm.. this."

He showed him the paper and she looked for it.

While looking she asked, "Why do you want to see that star?"

He encircled his hands on her waist and whispered on her ear, "Because I named the star after you. It's yours."

Mikan turned around and said, "You serious!"

With a grin, he said "Yes. NASA said so."

And she hugged him and he hugged back.

"Thank you for fulfilling one of my ambitions."

He smiled at her again. "Oh, I'm not planning on fulfilling _one only_. I plan on fulfilling all of them. So… would you like to dance? You did hate me once right?"

She laughed and took his hand.

Both were dancing under the stars, though both of them had two left feet.

They ended their night with Ow's and sorry's.

But still, they were happy and the kiss they shared proved it.

**-0-**

It has been three months since they started dating and more than half of her ambitions came true.

Natsume always see to it that she'd accomplish her list of ambitions. Last week, they had a play and he fell in love with her more when she sang on the play.

He was the leading actor, for some crazy reason he was and she was the tramp that sang for him to make him remember what love meant.

And indeed, he did remember.

One night also, he accompanied her in getting a tattoo.

Not the permanent once but it was still a tattoo and that made her all the more happy.

But recently, she has been absent 4 days per week and this got Natsume worried.

He went to her house once, only to find out that she was not home.

He tried to ask Hotaru and Ruka but Hotaru just stayed quiet and Ruka knew nothing.

He was hopeless.

He wanted to know what was wrong with her.

One day, when he lost hope that he would never know, she came to school.

Looking as pale as a sheet of paper.

He came to her side as soon as he arrived and asked her what happened to her.

She just showed a weak smile and said nothing.

"Mikan. Please, tell me what's wrong. I need to know! Do you know how worried I have been every time you were absent?"

Mikan could see that he really was worried.

And she couldn't help but feel guilty for making him worry.

So she decided to say what she has been dying from everybody.

"Natsume… I'm dying."

He laughed. Not really taking what she said seriously but when he saw her expression, he went insane.

"You're joking right? Tell me you're joking! You're 16 Mikan! You're young and beautiful. How can you be dying?"

He was shouting so the whole class heard him.

They were shocked to hear what he said.

Mikan dying? What are they talking about?

That's all that ran through their minds.

"I have leukemia Natsume. I stopped responding to treatments a few months ago. The doctor said I had less than a year left, I was alright with it. But then… you came along and I started to hate my fate. Natsume, I don't want to have a reason to hate my fate Natsume. I don't want to!"

She ran out of their classroom.

Ran out of her school.

Everybody was shocked and near tears.

How could that happen?

She was always smiling and never showed any sign of weakness but she was sick…

Soon after Mikan left, Hotaru followed suit then Natsume but he didn't follow after Mikan.

He had other things in mind.

He drove off outside Tokyo he went to the one place he thought he would never go to.

His father's house.

He kept on knocking on the door with his fist screaming "Dad. Open up! Open up dammit!"

The door soon opened up and out came a man that seemed to be in his mid 30's.

"Natsume? what's wrong Why are you here?"

"You gotta help me, dad. It's my girlfriend. She's got leaukemia. Please, please help me."

He was confused as to what his son was saying and all he could say was.

"I don't… I don't know anything about her condition. I have to know her complications first. I'm a cardiologist Natsume, I don't know how to sto-"

He couldn't continue what he was saying. Because Natsume stormed off before saying, "Forget it. I knew you wouldn't helo me. It was a waste of time to go here."

He sped off once more.

Not really knowing where to go anymore.

He was crying.

He couldn't hold back the tears.

His one love, his only girl was dying.

It made him regret the things he has been doing with his life.

He even wished that it was him that got leukemia instead.

She needed that life, she was a girl filled with so much talents.

She had a bright future but it would not come true because of her sickness.

Ever since that day, he'd come to her house to give her gifts and roses.

He always waited for her to show up.

His mom heard the news about Mikan and she couldn't help but feel sorry for the girl.

Ever since that day, she has been helping her son do everything he can for Mikan to talk to him again.

One day, she finally showed up and Natsume hugged her so tight.

"I'm sorry for not telling you sooner."

He hushed her and they sat on her front porch.

"Are you… are you scared?"

Natsume's voice was shaking. He was near tears now.

"of dying? Natsume please. I'm not scared of dying. I'm scared of loosing you."

They shared one passionate kiss.

They poured out all their love for each other in that kiss.

Weeks passed and Mikan's condition was getting worse and worse.

His father helped in the hospital bills and paid the amount for her to be taken care of at home.

That caused the two's reunion once more.

Among Mikan's ambitions, there was still one that he hasn't fulfilled that he was capable of.

For her to marry inside a church.

It was all set.

They were to marry even at the young age of 17.

His parent's didn't argue.

They knew Mikan had a few months left and it was only reasonable to fulfill her wish.

Everybody was busy.

It was the wedding of the year.

The Ex- Delinquent and the It girl were going to marry at such a young age of 17.

Everybody was there, even the teachers were.

They all had tear-strained faces as to the fact that they were awfully sweet.

On that day, they became Mr. and Mrs. Hyuuga.

They spent their whole summer filled with love and happiness.

It was their best summer together.

And it was their last.

Because after that, she died.

She died on the arms of her loved one with a smile on her face.

And now, even after 5 years, he's still faithful to his deceased wife.

He was now a lawyer, a graduate from Harvard and everyday he would visit his wife's grave.

Truly, their love was like the wind.

You can't see it but they can feel it.

* * *

**Yes, it is based on A Walk to Remember, the world's greatest tear jerker of all time (For me at least)**

**And yes, I know the way I wrote it sucked.**

**Don't blame me if I was really planning on deleting this already but just forced myself to write this since I really wanna share the story of AWTR.**

**I don't expect reviews but if you feel like reviewing please do.**


End file.
